Unfamiliar Territory
by Levitas181
Summary: Kensi is targeted and attacked, making it unsafe for her to stay at her home and is ordered to stay with Deeks under his protection. Forced to live with, bringing out unresolved feelings and a much needed talk. Densi fanfic - Multi -chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Kensi is targeted, making it unsafe for her to stay at her home and is forced to stay with Deeks under his protection,**

** living together bringing up unresolved feeling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kensi laying in bed, rolls to the side and catches a glimpse of the time "Shit, I'm late". She rushes out of bed, ties her hair up in a classic pony tail, throws on her clothes and rushes out the door.

Just as she is heading towards her car she notices the red SUV parked up in the exact same place as last night with the same driver wearing the exact same ink stained shirt. Gun ready in hand, Kensi starts pacing toward the vehicle, the man leaps out the car pulling out his gun, and takes six aimless shots at Kensi, luckily he's a terrible shot and only grazed her inner thigh. Kensi fires back with two perfect shots; one to the suspects leg and another to his right shoulder blade. With the suspect laying on the floor in pain, Kensi unarms and cuffs him.

Whilst searching through his jacket Kensi finds a brown envelope "What the hell?" she exhales. The envelope containing photos of her over the past few days… She's been trailed.

Sirens appear and soon after follows two LAPD officers. "Weapons down!" the officer shouts. "NCIS" Kensi flashes her badge. The two officers lower their weapons and head over to the injured suspect to secure and question him and it's not long before Callen and Sam pull up with Deeks in the back of the car "You ok?" Callen asks.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Kensi asks.

"Eric intercepted a call from LAPD about a shooting in your street and one of the suspects mentioned matched your description, and when you didn't answer your phone we thought we best check it out". Sam explains.

"Well I'm fine, thanks anyway" Kensi lightly smiles.

"You sure about that?" Deeks questions', pointing to Kensi's injured leg.

"It's just a graze, I'm fine MOM" she replies sarcastically.

"No, right, sure, once again I'm the girl for caring, Makes perfect sense" Deeks moans, walking away with a sulk on his face as Kensi watches him with a crooked smile on her face.

"Yeah Eric, what's up?" Callen asks answering his phone.

"Hetty wants you all back at OPS asap, Granger's here and he's pissed" Eric explains.

"Yeah, what's new?" Callen signals the team to make a move.

* * *

Callen, Sam, Deeks and Kensi walk into OPS noticing Hetty looking stressed (no doubt because of Granger) and Granger looking infuriated so much so he seemed like he was going to blow his top.

"What the hell was that agent Blye?" Granger yells.

"Excuse me?" Kensi asks, genuinely seeming confused.

"Having a shootout in broad daylight, in the middle of the street, with an unknown suspect now in hospital"

"I defended myself with reasonable force, he took six shots at me, I only took two, and mine were non-fatal" Kensi explains.

"What possessed you to approach the suspect?" Hetty asks trying to calm the situation.

"I noticed he had been clocking me since yesterday so I just went over to talk to him when he sprung out the SUV and started shooting at me" Kensi tells the group. "And that's not all, when I searched him, I found this" Kensi pulls out the brown envelope containing the photos of her.

The team soon realize the severity of this case when they search through the pictures.

"This one is of your house" Deeks mutters pointing to the third picture.

"Yeah from two days ago is the best I can guess" Kensi thinks out loud. "He's been trailing me for days".

"Then I guess we should go ask him why" Sam smirks.

"Yes, Mr Hanna, Mr Callen, go speak to our suspect and find out why he has been following Ms Blye". Hetty orders.

* * *

Callen and Sam walk back into OPS after interrogating the suspect.

"Hey how'd it go?" Kensi anxiously asks.

"Not good, he's not alone, in fact he's barely a player in this. He was hired to clock your whereabouts and take photos of you. Hence why when he spotted you pacing towards him, he panicked and started firing". Sam explained.

"But we did get a name, Matthew Thomas", Callen reveals. "The only problem being he has no idea who hired him, it was all done over emails he never met the guy, he just wired the money to his bank account".

"Mr Beale, Ms Jones, look into Mr Thomas's past and check for any recent large amounts of payments to his account". Hetty orders.

"On, it" Eric and Nell say harmoniously.

"In the meantime Ms Blye will stay under protection" Hetty requests.

"I have a safe house currently not in use, i can stick two agents on it" Granger inputs.

"Not a chance in hell." Kensi protests.

"Ms Blye, be reasonable, you cannot return home, whoever hired Mr Thomas to follow you, now knows where you live, it is no longer safe". Hetty reasons.

"I'm not staying in some musty safe house with two incompetent agents watching over me, I'm sorry Hetty buts its not happening".

Callen looks over at Deeks who is smiling at his partners stubbornness, Kensi Marie Blye never does anything she doesn't want to.

"Very well, Ms Blye will stay with Mr Deeks until this is resolved". Hetty inputs.

"What!" Kensi and Deeks both yell out in protest.

"No, no, no Hetty that was not what i meant" Kensi tries to explain.

"Yeah seriously its not a good idea" Deeks protests.

"yeah i cant stay with hime, that's unbearable"

"Wow, what a way to make your partner feel special Kenz, Geez" Deeks replies sarcastically.

Kensi just rolls her eyes and tries to plead with Hetty, who just walks off with a devilish grin on her face.

"Good luck" Callen smirks as he and Sam leave OPS.

"Really, C'mon, guys"? Deeks shouts after them.

Kensi looks over at her partner and the terrifying thought crosses her mind, _'I'm going to be stuck alone with him for days_'.

Deeks now panicking as he see's the pissed off look on kensi's face. "Fantastic".

* * *

**Hey guys so this was my first chapter of my first story, i hoped you liked it, please review i would love to hear what you thought about it.**

**The next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so this is my second chapter i hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Deeks unlocks his front door and walks in, holding the door for Kensi as the gentleman he is.

"Ok, come in, make yourself temporarily at home".

"Gee, thanks partner". Kensi sarcastically remarks.

"No, see, that's not what I meant, I – I didn't meant it like that, I just meant make yourself at home and then the temporarily part was because, you know, its temporary…Wow" Deeks babbles.

"Shut up Deeks, seriously before you dig yourself a bigger hole".

Deeks now slightly embarrassed, looks down at the floor, runs his fingers through his scruffy blonde locks and then looks up towards his partner who has suddenly changed her gaze elsewhere.

"Hey Monty" Greets Kensi as she kneels to the scruffy dog sitting by her side.

"Errm excuse me, seriously? You greet her first? Where's the loyalty?" Deeks pouts.

"What can I say Monty's got good taste" Kensi teases.

"Yeah ok then, if you say so". Deeks walks over to the fridge and grabs himself a beer "You want one?" he asks Kensi.

"I wouldn't say no". Kensi replies.

"Alright then".

Deeks hands Kensi her beer and heads towards the sofa whilst Kensi follows and takes a seat.

Kensi sits there so natural like she had so many other times when she had hung out with Deeks watching movies and drinking beer and even though it seemed the same as the other nights, she knew it wasn't and Deeks confirmed that for her by how he was behaving. He was distant and fidgety, constantly trying to look somewhere other than at Kensi. He was uncomfortable, nervous and that's because all the times they had hung out together at night as friends and partners was all before the kiss. Since the kiss they hadn't really spent any real time together at least not alone anyway, so they never had a chance to talk, to truly talk about everything. The main focus had been getting Deeks and Sam back from Siderov and then securing the bombs, and even when they did get their partners back, it was all about getting them to full health so Kensi never wanted to push Deeks into that conversation and to be perfectly honest she wasn't even sure she wanted to push herself into that conversation.

"What are you thinking about?" Deeks asks, seeing Kensi deep in thought. He knew he should ask but at the same time he was terrified about the answer.

"Just stuff" Kensi replies.

"Yeah, what kind of stuff?" Deeks pushes hoping so desperately that Kensi will start the talk.

Now she starts panicking '_Is this going to get real?'_ although she always puts up this front that nothing fazes her the truth is when it comes to Deeks she is terrified, she is so scared to tell him the truth as if she does and she lets him in, past those walls she built so high, she knows she would never survive that kind of heart break, not from him.

"Just thinking about who the hell would want to follow me around for days? Why they're after me. I hate not knowing. I hate being vulnerable". Kensi says as deflect so she doesn't have to have the real conversation with him. She knows she can't avoid it forever especially not if she's going to be living with him for a couple days but right now she can and that's exactly what she's doing.

"Look I know it scary, we don't know who is after you but I promise you we will find out, I promise you I will never let anything happen to you" Deeks says with such sincerity and honesty and leans toward Kensi for the first time not feeling awkward and grabs her hand "I promise that".

Kensi could feel her entire body practically vibrating, his hand on hers was so soft and warm. "I know" she replies with soft eyes.

The tension was starting to build and Kensi knew this was going to go further if she let it, but she just wasn't ready yet, not tonight so she decided to break away. "I'm pretty beat, I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sure, ok, let me take you to the spare room" Deeks replies.

Deeks walks kensi to the spare bedroom and hands her, her bag.

"Thanks Deeks".

"You're welcome, if you need anything I'm just across the hall" He says leaning across her door way.

"I know".

"Alright then, Good night". He softly replies.

"Good night".

Deeks walk into his bedroom, takes off his clothes and crawls into bed. As he lays there all he can think about was how much he didn't want to say good night, and he could have sworn looking into Kensi's eyes, that neither did she. '_So then why did she?'._

* * *

Kensi woke to the sun glaring through the blinds, "ughh" she grunts. As she lay there she didn't want to get up in case thing were awkward again with Deeks but she knew she had to, as she had to go to work and try to resolve this case. She rolled out of bed made her self presentable and walked into the kitchen, and to much of her surprise Deeks was up cooking breakfast.

"Morning Fern"

"Hey, since when do you cook breakfast?" Kensi questions.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" He teases with a cheeky smile.

_'Ok this is strange he is acting really normal, in fact over normal, what is going on?' she thought to her self'._

Deeks put their breakfast on plates and brought it over to kensi with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" Kensi gratefully marks.

"Your welcome".

They just sat there in silence after that the entire time while they ate, though every now and then Deeks would look up to his partner and smile and she would mimic his actions.

Just as Kensi was about to break the silence her phone rang "Hey Eric. Yeah sure we're on our way".

"They think they may have caught a break in the case" Kensi inform her partner.

"Ok i'll drive" Deeks replies.

He grabs his jacket and heads for the door, turning around to see Kensi hasn't moved. "Whats up?".

"What?, me?, nothing" she blushes

"Ok then lets go".

Kensi picks up her jacket and follows Deeks out the door.

* * *

**Hey so the next chapter should be up in about a day, i hope you enjoyed this chapter please comment and let me know what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry its taken so long to update, but unfortunately i have been dealing with stuff and haven't really had the motivation to write. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Eric, what you got?" Kensi queries.

"Hey so we checked into our suspect's accounts and we found this" Eric informs the team.

"It all seems relatively normal from the surface, they are no big payments transferred, and they didn't really stand out until we found these. It's eight separate transfers, on their own they don't amount to much, but together we're looking at about Ten thousand dollars and all the payments come from the same account". Nell explains.

"who?" Callen asks.

"The payments all came from the account registered to a Mr Almond Harvey" Eric answers.

The team look to Kensi to see if the name rings a bell but she just pulls a blank expression.

"You heard of him Kenz?" Sam questions.

"No, the name doesn't ring a bell, maybe if I saw his face though?"

"Well we couldn't actually track down a picture of him, we could only get the name and after a lot of pressing we think we might of isolated his location" Eric tells.

"Wait how are there no photos of this guy? To get an account in the first place you have to have proof of ID, so how are you telling me it's possible for this guy to have an account but not one single photo of him?" Deeks questions.

"We have no idea but we're still looking so hopefully something will come up" Nell inputs.

"Okay Kenz, Deeks, you guys go check out our suspects location and me and Sam will head to the bank and see if they have any records of him". Callen requests.

Kensi and Deeks nod and head out of OPS.

* * *

The text comes through from OPS '_Suspect apartment is 32B'. _Kensi and Deeks are sitting outside the apartment block in Kensi's car staking out the area.

"Ok, how do you wanna play this?" Deeks asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well this guy clearly knows who you are, if he see's you coming he's going to run, or worse try take you out him self". Deeks explains

"Look I'm not waiting in the car I want this resolved, if he runs we take him down and if he comes at me … well.. as you always say, you've got my back".

"Fine".

"Fine". Kensi retorts.

Kensi rushes out the car and heads up the apartment block stairs with Deeks stuck close behind her. The head down the hall with their guns in hand clearing the door ways and keeping back any residents.

Kensi counts to Deeks with her fingers _1, 2.. 3 _Deeks kicks down the door and charges in with his gun ready. Making their way through all the rooms and closets_. _

"Clear" Deeks shouts.

"Clear" replies Kensi.

Deeks walks over to the kitchen and sees and envelop on the side just like the one Kensi received yesterday. It was labelled to _Special agent Kensi Blye. _

"Hey Kenz, get in here"

"What is it?" Kensi asks.

"It's addressed to you" Deeks informs Kensi handing her the brown envelop.

She opens the envelop carefully wearing her gloves not to contaminate the evidence. Inside is a plain white sheet of paper with a note in red ink. _'Sorry to have to miss you Agent Blye but I unfortunately have other engagements, but don't worry you will be seeing me soon. I very much look forward to it' _The note was signed with a red X.

"Okay, creepy much" Deeks inputs.

Kensi looks slightly startled, normally she doesn't let thing mess with her or get under her skin but something about this seemed so familiar, it haunted her but she had no idea why.

"Kenz, you ok?"

"I don't know" she hesitantly replied.

Deeks grabs Kensi by the arm, places his finger under her chin and gently lifts her head to look him in the eye.

"Hey, its ok, alright, I'm not letting anything happen to you remember. Let's get out of here" Deeks says with a crooked smile.

They head back to the car but this time Kensi crawls into the passenger seat and leans quietly against her window. Normally Kensi insists on driving but this time she has no intention to so Deeks climbs into the driver's seat and starts up the car. He glances over to his partner before he sets off and they both just sit in silence the entire journey back.

* * *

Back at OPS Deeks fills in the team about what they found at Almond Harvey's apartment by him self as Kensi needed some time to her self.

"Ok this guy is really starting to piss me off". Sam says.

"Hows Kensi doing?" Callen asks Deeks.

"Shes pretty shaken, normally even when something fazes her, she puts on a front and pretends nothing does, but this time she not even trying. she seems freaked".

"That's not good, look just try to reassure her the best you can as she's going to need you right now" Callen tells Deeks.

"I know. What did you guys find out at the bank?"

"Nothing much, They manager has no record of a Almond Harvey, but he did say he remembered the transactions as he thought it was strange that he made eight separate payments and apparently when one of the advisers informed him it would be simpler to do one whole transaction, he lost his temper. We spoke to girl who dealt with him and she said she wasn't sure on the name but she did agree to come down to see the sketch artist and give us a description, which we're waiting to hear back from any minute." Sam assured Deeks.

"Ok, i'll inform Kenz, and i think i'm gonna take her home she seems pretty beat". Deeks informs them.

Callen and Sam smirk at each other with a devious look on their faces.

"Uh huh, okay you do that Romeo" Sam jokes.

"What! Whats that supposed to mean? i'm just being a good partner and seeing as my _PARTNER_has had a pretty rough day i thought its best if she sleeps it off"

"Absolutely, hey no one's judging Deeks, its really sweet, you gonna tuck her in as well, giver her a kiss good night" Callen teases.

"You know what i don't have to listen to you two, and you are so wrong" Deeks lashes back.

"Who's wrong?" Kensi asks as Deeks jumps out his skin.

"What? no one, nothing, Nadda, absolutely nothing" Deeks rambles as Kensi just stares at him super confused.

Kensi lifts her eyebrow and goes to question it further after looking at Callen and Sam who are sniggling at each other and Deeks looking bright red in the face, but as she does Deeks interrupts "Okay so we're gonna go home, get some sleep and you guys call when you get a description, okay?" Deeks babbles.

Deeks grabs Kensi by her shoulders and directs her out of OPS and to the car to get home for some sleep. Kensi doesn't question it and just lets Deeks lead her out of the building, normally she would protest and probably severely hurt him but for now she doesn't have the enthusiasm to resist. She just wants bed.

* * *

Hey sorry this chapter isn't as Densi involved, i promise the next one will be when they are back at home :) Once again sorry it took so long i promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner. please follow and Review, i as always would love to hear what you thought to it. Thanx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry once again its taken a while i've just really been lacking inspiration lately so sorry. but please enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Deeks walks into his house still prodding along Kensi and walks to grab himself a beer.

"So what were you guys talking about back there?" Kensi pries.

"Like I said it was nothing, okay just you know guys being guys"

"Ok the only time the lot of you are joking is normally at your expense Deeks, so what were Sam and Callen teasing you about?" Kensi smirking, you could tell she was loving it, trying to push into Deeks's head.

Deeks just stood there in silence staring at Kensi, his bright blue eyes, piercing into hers. Kensi mimicked him, staring right back and not breaking eye contact, she knew he would break first, he always does.

With a loud and on purpose sigh Deeks finally answers " They were teasing me about you, okay. About how I apparently act love sick around you, I guess they were trying to get at. But you know they're obviously wrong".

"Are they?" Kensi asks slightly teasing and yet serious at the same time.

"What, well aren't they?" Deeks manages to stutter out.

Kensi shrugs her shoulders, looks down and for a moment Deeks swore she was blushing.

"I don't know, you tell me" Kensi replies.

_`Great one of our fantastic communication moments`_ Deeks thought to himself.

"uh…. i…" Deeks can barely get his words out, his heart is racing he can feel himself starting to sweat, every time it got close to telling her he froze or something would happen that stopped him, but nothings happening he's just stood there looking like an idiot, and Kensi's not making it easy for him she just stands there waiting for an answer.

Kensi bites her lip and takes a step forward to Deeks. "Fine, don't answer, but I do have a question for you that I do need an answer to. Why did you kiss me, on the hill top at siderov's?"

The conversation has quickly escalated Deeks feeling the tension, he wants to answer but at the same time what can he tell her. What if Kensi doesn't really want the real answer what if she just wants him to say its because he just wanted to shut her up and it meant nothing.

"I.. I'm not entirely sure. I guess I just. I don't know" Deeks mumbles.

"Did it mean something to you, or was it just nothing?"

"No don't worry fern, it didn't mean anything, I just needed to shut you up before you gave me a headache" Deeks joked with a quirky smile. He was hoping so desperately that she believed it as he was too scared to see her reaction to if it had meant something but Kensi gave a reaction that Deeks most definitely could have never imagined, she looked disappointed.

"Ok then, that's all I wanted to know" Kensi assured him with a half hearted smile.

"Ok".

Just as Kensi was leaving the room to head to bed she stopped at the door way and turned to Deeks.

"For what it's worth, If you were to ask me the same question,…. I would have said it meant something". For the first time Kensi was being completely honest and Deeks was astonished he didn't know what to say or do so he just stood there and watched her walk away hoping so desperately he had the guts to ask her not to leave.

* * *

It had been quiet for a while now, no sound coming from Kensi's room, everything was eerily quiet, it made his house seem empty but Deeks knew it wasn't, he knew Kensi was about 20 Feet away from him laying in his spare bedroom all he had to do was take those few steps and knock on the door, sure she would be pissed but maybe once she heard what he had to say she would forgive him.

But yet still he couldn't muster up the courage, so he just stayed laying on the sofa, eyes wide open thinking about how things could be, thinking about all their moments, their _thing. _About how they continuously flirt until it starts to get serious and one of them backs off, how they always tease each other and mainly the image he can't seem to get out of his head, and frankly doesn't even know if he wants the image out of his head, was the Kiss, how he grabbed her on the hill top, the look on her face when he pulled away, and how if he could go back he would do it all over again.

* * *

Kensi was the first wake and made her way to the living room, to find Deeks fast asleep on the sofa, in his same blue shirt and washed out jeans as last night, obviously he never made his way to bed.

"Hey wake up!" Kensi yelled throwing the blanket off of Deeks to the floor.

"Kenz? What time is it?"

"8:00am, Nell sent me a text, they think they might have a new development on the case".

"Ok, I'll get dressed".

Deeks returned from his room in his fresh clothes; a red hoodie, black short sleeve top and dark blue jeans. He grabbed his car keys and followed Kensi out the door to the car, which she seemed to be stropping ahead and barely even looking at him, he could tell she was off with him.

"Hey are we okay?"

"We're perfect, why wouldn't we be?" Kensi answered with her usual questionable answers.

"You sure, because you haven't seemed the same since last night, and I just wanted to talk to you about it, about last night, about what I said, or well didn't say"

"Deeks really don't sweat it, besides I don't wanna talk just keep your eyes on the road"

"Okay then". The rest of the journey back to OPS was well icy to say the least, both Kensi and Deeks couldn't wait to get out the car.

* * *

"Hey Nell, what did you guys find?" Kensi pressingly asks.

"Hey, so we got the sketch back that the girl from the bank helped us with, she says this looks just like him" Nell puts the picture up on the the board for everyone to see, no one recognizes but Kensi's whole body froze.

"Kenz, you ok? you know him?" Callen digs.

"Errm yeah, i know him, at least i used to know him, when i was a kid. His name was Castrel, he was a friend of my dads, he used to come over a lot and my dad would always seem edgy and tell me to go to my room".

"Okay so maybe he had your dad involved in something dodgy, maybe he was black mailing him". Sam inputted.

"No i can't imagine anyone would ever blackmail my dad, but he definitely didn't want him near me. when i was about 11 Castrel walked over to me, i was alone in the front room and my dad had just stepped outside to take a call, and Castrel sat beside me and started talking to me saying how beautiful i was and how i looked like my Mom and he brushed my hair off my face and my dad came in and was furious, he yelled at me to get to my room and heard them fighting. And that was the last time i ever saw him, but i did hear about him going to jail for 10 years, i don't remember what for but my dad helped put him away".

"Ok so maybe he's back for revenge and seeing as your dads not here anymore hes going for his most loved possession... you" Deeks was worried and trying to make sense of it but looking at Kensi he saw she seemed shaken, thinking back to it and to her dad they could tell this wasn't going to be an ordinary case.

* * *

**Sorry again it took so long and sorry if its not as good as the other chapters i've just really been struggling to find inspiration lately. but i hope you like it and please review :)thank you for being patient. **


End file.
